¿Sueño o realidad?
by Hermy Harry 14
Summary: Baile en Hogwarts...Harry quiere ir con ella...Ron influye, sólo por un pequeño momento...


_Se encontraba bajo la fresca sombra del roble, su vista perdida en el lago… ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir y decírselo? Pero la imagen de su amigo, que veía extrañamente con unos años menos, confesándole lo que sentía por su amiga…, diciéndole que la invitaría mientras se armara de valor…no lo dejaba mover sus pies y enfrentarla. No podía hacerle eso a Ron, no podía. Se puso de pie, decidido a pensar una solución o definitivamente desechar la oportunidad de asistir al baile, su último en Hogwarts._

_Mientras iba caminando hacia el castillo, una vocecilla le decía a cada momento que lo hiciera, que dejara de pensar en los demás, que por fin se decidiera…y no dejara escapar lo que tanto amaba…Hermione._

_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya había llegado a su sala común, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos…luego de decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda después de varios segundos frente al gran retrato, entró a la circular habitación._

_Su corazón dejó de palpitar un momento: Ron se hallaba allí, cogiéndole la mano a Hermione…diciéndole palabras que él no alcanzaba a oír. Una rabia intensa se apoderó de Harry…no podía creer que la oportunidad se le hubiera escapado de las manos._

_Se acercço a ellos, decidido de interrumpir todo y decirle a Hermione de una buena vez lo que sentía, pero no pudo avanzar…la sábana se lo impedía._

* * *

Despertó empapado en sudor, los rayos del sol entraban jugueteando por los cristales de las ventanas…Neville aún roncaba, Seamus estaba en una extraña posición…Dean decía palabras incoherentes…y Ron…¡Por Merlín! Ron no se encontraba en su cama…el miedo de Harry crecía más y más…maldito sueño… 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se armó de valor, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, bajó las escaleras tan rápido que casi despierta a todos los que aún se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un pasillo, dos, tres…dónde demonios se encontraba Ron…siguió corriendo…hasta que por fin divisó a lo lejos una cabellera roja, inconfundible de su amigo. Apuró más, aunque el aire era escaso, cuando aún no llegaba le gritó:

-¡Ron!

El susodicho se giró inmediatamente…pero para sorpresa de Harry, que ya había llegado a su lado, Ron no se encontraba con Hermione…era… ¿Luna?

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-Ron lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, tenía a Luna cogida de la mano, mientras que ella sólo miraba al pelirrojo.

-Ron…Luna…yo…-¿qué estaba haciendo allí?- ¿Qué haces con Luna?

A Ron se le encendieron aún más las mejillas, y Luna…dio un gran suspiro seguido de una ancha sonrisa.

-Harry…sólo…yo…-Ron no podía decir nada coherente.

-Ronald y yo iremos al baile juntos- la rubia le dio la noticia a Harry…quién por fin comprendió, y dejando a la parejita atrás, sin decir nada, emprendió una nueva carrera en busca de Hermione.

Pero¿Dónde se encontraría…¿Dónde iba cada día luego de desayunar? Claro…estúpida pregunta: la biblioteca.

Iba pensando en el camino…debía armarse del valor suficiente, ya se había decidido y por nada del mundo iba a echarse atrás.

Una vez que llegó a la biblioteca luego de unos minutos, (siglos para Harry) tomó aire y entró con paso decidido al aula que a esa horas estaba casi vacía.

Mientras caminaba, las piernas le temblaban…el estómago…no podía describirlo…y sus manos sudaban.

En un rincón, sola, se encontraba esa personita que tanto buscaba. La observó unos instantes…era tan bella…el sol iluminaba sus castaños rizos que caían por sus hombros…leía un grueso libro, y Harry simplemente sonrió.

Hermione levantó la vista, los ojos le brillaron y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Harry seguía sonriendo.

-Harry- le dijo la castaña cerrando su libro y dejándolo a un lado.

El ojiverde pareció reaccionar y reunió todo el valor para ir a enfrentarla. Llegó frente a ella, y comenzó a hablar.

-Hermione, yo…-ya lo estaba diciendo- ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?

Harry cerró los ojos. Estaba preparado para escuchar la negativa de su amiga, para ser rechazado, para aceptar lo que Merlín quisiera que ocurriera.

Sólo sentía, aún con los ojos cerrados, que Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro, moviéndose inquietamente, hasta podía imaginársela mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ante su pensamiento, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

-Escúchame lo que te tengo que decir, Harry- se oyó la decidida voz de Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarla muy cerca de él.

-Te amo- a Harry le palpitó el corazón como nunca- y nada me haría más feliz que ir contigo al baile.

Harry no dijo nada. Sólo le acarició el pelo, para luego unirse a ella en un dulce beso. Definitivamente…prefería la realidad antes que un sueño.

-FIN-

* * *

Bueno, primero agradcerles a todos los que me han dejado RR's en mis fics anteriores...) Este es un drabble que lo hice para un maravilloso foro!

Recibo sus comentarios.

Se despide, una mante de la Pareja del Fénix.

Natalia.


End file.
